Thundering Kiss
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Even a lady can have a little fun. Het.


Title: "Thundering Kiss"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Even a lady can have a little fun.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She learned long ago the importance of how to walk. It wasn't just the process of putting one foot in front of the other in order to reach a destination. There was much more to walking than what many people still thought. A person's stride displayed a great deal of information about them. It told rather they were weak or strong, rather they were shy or prideful, and rather or not that strength and pride, if possessed, were rightfully theirs.

Ororo learned to walk not when she was a baby or when she was a thief stealing amongst the streets of Cairo. The Shadow King began her lessons, but it wasn't until much later that she learned to carry herself with pride, dignity, grace, and power to persuade people to believe in her. She was treated as a Goddess by her tribe, and she carried herself as the Goddess in which they believed.

She walked with grace, dignity, strength, eloquence, and power. Her every move exuded all of those characteristics and more and caused every head to move and every eye to follow her progress. People recognized that she was, at the very least, a woman with whom to be reckoned with before she ever spoke.

She had heard a song once, one of those country melodies that Logan liked so much, that spoke of thunder doing the talking while lightning did the work. Ever since coming into her powers, Ororo has taken some degree of pleasure in being able to control the elements, including lightning bolts and the most powerful forces in the sky. She doesn't need lightning to do her work always, however, or thunder to talk for her. Her body talks for her, and with or without powers, and on all levels, she is a considerably strong force.

Ororo continued to remind herself of that as she entered Tony Starke's home. She kept her head held high, her jaw set with pride, and her blue eyes firm and strong. Outside, the sky darkened, but inside, she smiled. She would not allow any one the pleasure, if such could be derived as she had been warned by the other X-Women it could, of knowing how unsettled she felt over the reason she had come here this Friday night.

She had thought her divorce finalized. She had thought that there was nothing more that needed to be said or done between herself and her former husband, the man whom she never should have married. She had thought that she would never have to see T'Challa again unless it was in uniform and on the battle lines. Then, she'd gotten his call two days ago about needing her signature on yet another piece of paper.

A storm had hit Westchester ten minutes afterwards, but she had refused to allow any one, even those who knew her best, to recognize that that storm had anything to do with his phone call. She would not allow another to strike tonight; nor would she allow T'Challa's ungrateful body to be filled with lightning. She was better than that, Ororo reminded herself, better than what he and, undoubtedly by comparison, all of his team mates thought of her. She was better and stronger than that. She was a woman of grace. Her Goddess would not appreciate her frying T'Challa, who was still thought of as a hero by their people, and besides, she did not kill, especially not by a little thing like breaking her heart.

Kitty had offered to come with her, as had Logan, but she had turned them both down. She had to do this alone. She had to show T'Challa that he had no power over her and remind him of what a wonderful woman he had lost. She had planned this meeting for the last two days, gone over every possible circumstance in her mind, schemed over every word she would speak, every deed she would do, and every gesture she would make, right down to her every smile.

She was ready, or so she thought until the doors opened before her and she found the Avengers gathered at a table, her former husband included, spinning a bottle. T'Challa rose immediately and started toward her with his bold stance. The corners of Ororo's smiling lips quirked. The man had always been so proud of himself.

But then her curious, blue eyes went beyond him and back to the table. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were kissing while their friends chatted and laughed. No one less than the God of Thunder was reaching for the bottle. Ororo watched him and remembered the time she had had to battle him for the sake of the world while her ex prattled on about how this was not how the Avengers usually conducted their business.

Ororo looked away from Thor and graced T'Challa with her attention. "I did not say that it was, T'Challa, nor do I care if it is. Where is this paperwork?" She was blunt; he deserved no more of her time than she was forced to give him by the legal technicalities of their divorce.

"Right this way." She lightly shrugged off his attempt to touch her shoulder but nonetheless began to follow him. They were just beginning to pass the table when Thor burst out with deep laughter. She smiled truthfully, liking the sound of his booming chuckle.

"Storm," the Thunder God called to her, "my dear friend!"

"She's not playing," T'Challa snapped.

For a moment, Ororo likened him to the Black Panther for which he was named and imagined him possessing a literal tail in the knot. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing; wind whistled outside of the Avengers building. She peered over his muscular shoulder to Thor. "Playing what?" she asked, pretending to have not noticed all the fuss her ex had already put up about being caught with the game.

"Oh. Your team is playing Spin the Bottle?" She glanced at T'Challa. "The New Mutants used to play that game rather frequently. I never did understand the interest they held in it. After all, if you want to kiss some one, and they are willing, the kiss should simply happen. Wouldn't you agree, T'Challa?"

"Yes, and you don't have to play or give Thor any never mind." T'Challa grasped Ororo's shoulders and started to steer away.

"Thor," Captain America spoke. He and Tony exchanged a glance at the distant thunder now rumbling. Natasha looked up from Clint, who quickly and silently checked his bow. "Spin again."

Ororo snatched her body out of T'Challa's rough hands. She looked back to the table and the gathered Avengers. "What is the problem?"

Thor did not hesitate in answering her nor in meeting her questing gaze. "They think you would not like to kiss me, although I can not imagine why." He grinned. "I am rather handsome and considered to be quite the catch on my Asgardian home world."

"That's your world," Natasha muttered.

"Why would you want to kiss me, Thor?"

"Beside the fact that you are a beautiful and strong Goddess, quite fitting to be the consort of the God of Thunder?" Thor lifted his hefty shoulders in a shrug. "My friends talked me into playing this game where we kiss the person to whom the bottle points after we spin it. I spun it; the bottle pointed to you."

Arguments immediately started as Ororo spoke, "Then, by the rules of the game, it is only fair that we do kiss."

"You weren't playing," T'Challa growled.

This time, Ororo was quite certain he was a big cat with his tail in a knot. She smiled graciously at him. "It is all in mere fun, T'Challa."

Thor was before her before either Ororo or T'Challa could speak or do anything further. He blatantly ignored Captain America's stern warning to sit down; after all, as he'd told her once, Gods did not adhere to mere mortals' attempts to command them. "So points the bottle," he announced, placing a large hand on Ororo's slender waist, "so shall we do."

She let him pull her to him, noting that, although he pulled her, his touch did not possess a fraction of the force with which T'Challa had treated her. She could stop him at any time, and she knew Thor would neither persist nor complain. She allowed him to pull her to him and tilted her mouth up to meet his. T'Challa's snort made her smile grow as Thor's mouth closed down upon hers, but she was not prepared for the passion that followed.

His mouth on hers was gentle at first. His lips barely grazed hers. His fingers splayed over her clothed flesh, not pressing or leading but merely caressing. It was Ororo who opened her mouth with a small sigh of pleasure. Thor's tongue touched her teeth, and her tongue answered his. Passion poured between them, and thunder roared outside.

"It's just a game!" Hawkeye called.

"If they don't separate soon, I'll have Jarvis get the water hose," Tony remarked with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Thor," Captain America called, "that is enough!"

"YEAH!" T'Challa roared. "IT IS ENOUGH! IT IS JUST A GAME!"

When Thor lifted his head, Ororo was breathless, and even his breathing was ragged. His blue eyes sparkled down at her. "What are you doing," he asked, "tomorrow night?" He glanced at T'Challa. "I am quite sure my friend, T'Challa, would not mind our excursing out together for a little fun."

He certainly shouldn't, Ororo thought, especially since the man didn't know the meaning of the word "fun"! But she knew the rift that such would cause amongst the Avengers. She was a mutant, a Weather Witch, and a teacher; she had been a Goddess and a Queen. Yet, if nothing else, Ororo would always be a lady. She smiled at Thor. "Saving the world," she answered to which T'Challa harrumphed.

This time, she allowed him to grasp her arm and yank him after her. She signed the papers in a hurry and left as a gentle rain was beginning to fall. This was the last time she would leave the Avengers building, and, Ororo suspected after her kiss with Thor and T'Challa's fury, there was more than one reason why that was a good thing.

**The End**


End file.
